


Good talk

by httpshino



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst, buck tells his life story to a spider, eddie takes it away for him, evan is scared of spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpshino/pseuds/httpshino
Summary: If you take requests an idea i had is Buck is telling a spider about everything he survived but when it moves he calls for Eddie to save him? (This is based on me taking a spider out of my brother's room since he was scared and yelling for me to remove it)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Good talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BunnyCreekStyleDipTydeGregstophe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyCreekStyleDipTydeGregstophe/gifts).



> I got this request from a friend and it seemed fun to write, so here we go! 
> 
> I'm also listening to Heather Matarazzo's interview with Oliver Stark and I swear to god this man is amazing! He just is so real and natural ❤️

Buck was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about nothing really. He was just resting after a long day at work. Eddie was doing god knows what in the living room, even though he just came home from the same shift. Chris and Carla were baking cookies when they got home and it smelled amazing honestly. But they weren't done yet, so Carla left them in the oven before she left for Eddie and him to get out when they were done. 

That's why Buck went into their bedroom to go lay down for a bit. He had a bit of a headache after today's shift and he found laying down helped sometimes. 

And then he saw it, movement from the corner of his eyes.

God damn, that was the biggest spider he's ever seen. It had a big brown body and long hairy legs and it was moving into the corner. How the hell didn't he notice it before? Being the fearless firefighter he was, he still shivered at the sight of the spider. It wasn't moving towards him for now, so Buck stayed put. 

'You have an easy life huh?' Buck found himself saying to the spider. Why? He didn't know but he still did it.

'Just catching bugs, moving from one place in a house to the other.' Of course, the spider didn't respond, but could he expect him to? No.

'You want to know what I survived in the last few months.' Buck said, ready to spill his guts to a literal spider. 'Well, first there was the bombing. I was pinned under a firetruck and it crushed several bones in my leg. All that's left from that time is a big scar and the occasional ache, but luckily nothing more.' he continued. 

'Then there was the embolism, at my own welcome back party.' Buck found himself chuckling and rolling his eyes at the thought. 'I nearly choked on my own blood, but luckily I was surrounded by amazing medics who saved my life. So it was Death: 0, Buck: 2 for now.' 

'And as if life couldn't get any worse, I got caught in a tsunami. A god damn natural disaster. With my boyfriend's kid nonetheless. It was the worst day of my life. I lost the kid for hours and I still feel guilty sometimes even though my boyfriend reassures me I shouldn't.' he said softly. 'And we were down to Death: still 0, Buck: 3.' 

'Then I decided to sure the department because they didn't let me back. I lost my family for weeks and sometimes I still have the feeling they don't trust me to be honest. But they don't understand that I really need this job, I feel useless without. I just wanted to come back to my family.' Buck said, feeling tears well up in his eyes. Huh, he was crying while talking to a spider. He told the little monster more than he told his therapist, how ironic. 

Buck wiped his tears away before continuing, he really didn't expect to cry while talking to a spider but here he was. 

'And then life decided to take a jab at my boyfriend. He was buried 40 feet underground with no way to communicate with us. I thought I lost him then. I wouldn't know what to do without him honestly, he's everything to me.' Buck admitted to the spider. 'I was scared out of my mind.' 

Right after he finished that last confession, the spider decided to move towards him. 'Oh hell no.' Buck said as he shot up out of the bed.   
  
'Eddie?' he yelled, still staring at the spider because he didn't want to lose it.

He heard footsteps rushing towards their bedroom. 

'What's wrong?' Eddie asked wide-eyed. 

Buck pointed at the crook between the wall and the ceiling. 'Spider.' he managed to croak out shakily.

And Eddie burst out laughing, bending forwards, holding the wall in support. 'Big, bad-ass, firefighter Buck, scared of a spider?' he managed in between laughs. 

Buck walked over to Eddie, punching him in the shoulder. 'Asshole.' he pouted. 'But can you please get rid of it?' he asked with his signature puppy eyes. 

Eddie nodded, still laughing as he walked out of the room to get a cup and a paper. Coming back into the room seconds later, catching the spider and walking away again to throw it outside.

Buck caught up with Eddie in the kitchen, exhaustion and slight headache completely forgotten. Cookies were completely forgotten as well apparently because the smell hit him again when he walked into the kitchen. He walked over to Eddie, who just came back into the house, and kissed him.

'My knight in shining armor.' he teased. 'Thank you for saving me.' he said as he gave Eddie another kiss. 

'A knight huh? So that makes you the damsel in distress.' Eddie teased right back. Buck rolled his eyes at him. 

'Are the cookies done?' Chris asked as he walked into the kitchen. Eddie looked at the oven and just then it beeped, which made Chris cheer. 

Eddie took the tray out of the oven and the smell that filled their noses made their mouth water instantly. Carla's cookies were absolutely amazing. 

All three enjoyed the rest of the night on the couch, bellies filled with Carla's cookies and enjoying each other's company. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Find me on Tumblr @iwatchalotofseries


End file.
